Tick Tock
by Ms.Marvel21
Summary: Andrea has been hired by the organization called S.H.I.E.L.D to work on their latest project. Fresh out of school, completing it with a biochemisty degree, she takes it willingly. Follow her and her work with the Avengers, specifically Tony Stark, who experience that time is of the essence.
1. Chapter 1

"Clocks slay time... time is dead as long as it is being clicked off by little wheels; only when the clock stops does time come to life."~William Faulkner

I'm Andrea, and this is my story.

Well, where to start. I guess the beginning will do.

I carried my box though the seemingly claustrophobic hallway. Glass windows let me peer into the other various rooms and offices. They were no concern to me though. My feet made a funny squeaking sound as I made an abrupt stop. Digging into my front pocket, I pulled out a tiny golden key. Inserting it into the door, I heard a satisfying click. Slowly I pushed open the door. Before me was my new room. Dust coated the dresser and the beds headboard, and a distinct musty smell filled my head. It looked like no one had been in here in ages. That or the other person who was here liked it this way. Gingerly I sat my box down on the nightstand. The flowy curtains that adorned the window swished open. Rather startled, I spun around to meet nothing before me. Gosh, I was too jumpy. I bet you would be too, if it was your first day at SHEILD. Yup, that organization. The real deal here. Tuning back to my box, I unloaded a few more personal things. All my toiletries were placed neatly in the bathroom and all my clothes were put away in the dresser. With a lot of cleaning, I finally got that dust off all the furniture. I plopped down on the bed and sighed.

A knot was in my stomach, and it seemed to be growing bigger and bigger with every passing moment. Flashback to almost eight years ago, and you would see the happiest person in the world. I was valedictorian of my graduating class, had a full ride scholarship to a great college, and I got a car (great present, by the way). Now, presently, I wasn't so enthusiastic. Long years in school had worn the child in me down to a stub. I was always weary and stressed, and no matter how I tried, I could not relax. I still can't, to tell you the truth. Well, here I am, at SHIELD. I had remained the top of my graduating class in collage, all stinking eight years. That certainly caught the eye of some companies, let me tell you that. Why SHIELD, you ask? I knew that what I would be doing here would directly affect the safety of the world. I could use my smarts to do something useful.

I felt my pocket vibrate and I pulled out my phone. A reminder that I am due in the lab in a few. Great. I swallowed hard and set my phone down on the bed. I changed in to a nice pair of black slacks and threw on a pretty blouse. The bottoms of my pants reached the floor. I had never realized they were that long. The blouse I picked out was classy, but not too revealing. Its light blue color really complimented my dishwater blonde hair. Running my hands though my hair, I pulled it up high into a ponytail. I did not acquire a lab coat yet, but I assumed I would be wearing one. Well, better to look good on the first day anyways. My phone went off again and I inhaled sharply. My nerves were definitely getting the better of me. What do I have to fear? I'm smart. I can do this. The thought of screwing up in front of superheroes and other advanced lab technicians thought doesn't exactly act as a comforting thought. Tucking my phone safely into my pocket, I opened the door and headed back into the hallway.

The doors required a code to enter the lab. Punching in the number, it beeped and swung open. A tanned face looked up from a desk on the other side of the room. A five o'clock shadow was visible on his long face. Locks of brown hair sat disheveled on his head. An immaculate lab coat rested on his shoulders and acted like a tail as he got up from his desk. "Ah, Miss Carheart!" He spoke softly as he headed my way. The Dr. Bruce Banner. Please, pinch me. I extended a hand as I grinned from ear to ear. "Dr. Banner, it is a pleasure." He grasped my hand firmly and smiled too. "I have been looking forward to a new lab partner. As you see," His open hand gestured to the rest of the lab. "I am all alone in my experiments right now." The lab was beyond anything I have ever seen. The equipment looked all brand new; there were plenty of different machines, and a few different fume hoods. One wall was completely composed of glass, giving us a view of the whole command center. "I truly am honored, Dr. Banner. I…it.." Crap, I was at a loss of words. "Please," He said, heading back to his desk. "It's Bruce."

Gently pulling out a chair, he motioned for me to come and sit. I made my way across the lab in complete awe. Bruce chuckled at my sheer amazement. "This sure beat the lab I was at!" He nodded with a smile. "It sure is a great one. Now let me grab you a coat and we can get started." Soon he reappeared with my lab coat in hand. I slid it on gladly. For some reason, the labs always seem to be freezing inside. Then he began explaining his latest project he was assigned. They way he explained it was easy to understand, and he was a total professional. I chimed in every now and then, asking a few questions. For the most part though, he hit it on the head with everything. The project fascinated me. Using chemistry to create a new type of first aid for people like the Avengers and other SHIELD agents was our job. The typical first aid just wouldn't cut it for arrow wounds, gun shots, plasma lasers, and bites (yes, bites was one of the required criteria). He then waved a hand over his desk. The drawing that was upon it turned into a 3D hologram. I leaned back in my chair from the sudden flash of light in the lab. "Sorry, Miss Carheart! Didn't mean to scare you there!" I laughed it off. "It's fine. It's amazing."

I directed out attention back to the floating design. While on the project, Bruce had gotten to work on creating a new sort of bandage. Pinching two sets of fingers together, he then spread them in four separate ways. The hologram instantly zoomed in on the bandage, and he began to explain how the stronger, more advanced adhesive worked and how the stitching patter made the bandage better or worse in the trials. Trials? How do they run those for mortal wounds? We then began brainstorming. It was easy to bounce ideas off of him and he treated me like another professional scientist, not like one that just got out of school. The opening and closing of the lab doors created a distraction. People were in and out every five minutes. None of them ever stayed very long. I could understand how this job could get lonely without a lab partner. Still though, these distractions did not keep our brilliant minds from working. What we came up with is a drug. An injectable super drug, if you please. We talked some more about the technicalities of it. "We are really getting far today." Bruce commented, leaning back in his chair. "We have." I agreed. He shot me a quizzical look for some time. "Something wrong, Dr. Banner?" Great, what if one of my ideas was really stupid and he is catching a major flaw? What if he thinks I'm not good enough? What if he thinks I'm a spy? Don't people die for treason sometimes? My mind completely freaked out inside. "The wheels are still turning in that head of yours." He nodded downwards at the computer panel in the desk. "Show me what you're thinking. It can do calculations, really anything you need it to. Let me see it."

Bruce leaned back in his chair, letting me take the floor. Soon I had various chemicals and their make up on the screen. I punched my fingers in the air, typing into the hologram the numbers I needed to know. I watched Bruce's face as I worked, but he just sat there with his serious stare, glasses perched on his head, a hand propping up his chin. The sound of the doors went off again, but I was too deep in my work to notice this time. With the calculation complete, I began to use the chemicals on the screen. There chemical make-up was shown into drawings, and they were easier to work with when they looked 3D. I put them together according to charges, intermolecular forces, ect. After some rearranging, a totally new compound appeared on the screen. Bruce looked very impressed. I finally smiled and pressed a button at the bottom of the hologram. "Running compatibility." It sounded off in a female robotic voice. A bar appeared over my creation, showing 70% of my work had been checked. The previous green and blue screen in front of me flashed red. "Compound Incompatible." It beeped. My jaw dropped open. Bruce looked surprised too. "How is that incorrect!?" I shouted at the machine.

"I know why." said a new voice. I looked up to see a man in a long sleeved shirt and casual jeans on. His eyes were a deep chestnut brown and his hair almost matched. The front was swept to the side, and it looked messy. A bright light shown though his shirt and I instantly knew who it was. The infamous Tony Stark. That arrogant, egotistical playboy that women just seemed to love. And he thinks he can walk in here and correct me. "Hey, now don't give me that look!" He pointed to my face as he made his way across the lab. Bruce could see where this was going. "Miss Carheart-" But the arrogant man cut him off. "I'm not the one that made the mistake, I'm just the one who pointed it out." I'm pretty sure my blood was about ready to boil. "Well, excuse me!" I raised my voice. "Please," I said, pushing the hologram towards him. "By all means, fix it." I spoke though my gritted teeth. Bruce cleared his throat and tried to speak again. "As I was saying, Miss Carheart, this is-" Once again, the poor guy was interrupted. "Tony. Tony Stark." He looked from the hologram over at me, winked, and went back to "correcting my work". A smirk appeared on his face. Swinging his right hand out, he then hurled the hologram at me. Instinctively I threw my hands up, instantly stopping it in its tracks. We stared intensely at each other as the scan was loading. I've barely been here for 3 hours and I've made an enemy already. The screen flashed green. "Compound accepted." My eyes didn't leave his, and he didn't dare look away. The muscles in my jaw contracted and if looks could kill, my story would end here.

But they don't.

And with that, he waltzed out the doors and down the hallway. Bruce stood up from his desk and clapped his hand over my shoulder. "I didn't even catch it. I assure you, I think none the less of you." Relief filled my otherwise useless body. "Thanks, Dr. Banner." My eyes were watching the door still. I couldn't make eye contact with him right now. "Trust me, Tony gets on everybody's nerves. He's not too bad once you get to know him." I wanted to laugh, but I didn't because he was serious. I couldn't imagine him every being "not too bad." "Come on, let's go get some food." The two of us left the room and headed back into the large complex.


	2. Chapter 2

"Time is what prevents everything from happening at once."-John Archibald Wheeler

"Keep those hands up!" His voice echoed though the gym. "Left, right, left right!" My hands were covered in bulky boxing gloves. Just in between them I could see my target. As he yelled out directions, I bobbed and weaved out of the way to avoid his punches. "Good job! You really do catch on!" I've been at SHIELD for about a week or so, and I'm happy to say that I finally feel more comfortable working here. Bruce is a genius, and we've seriously almost have our project done. He introduced me to the others too, whenever we take our lunch break. Thor was nice, but it was really hard to explain to him what I was working on, or what I went to school for. Still though, he was friendly. I've been introduced to Clint and Natasha, but I never had the chance to have a conversation with them yet. Then there was Tony, oh and believe me, he's still as arrogant as ever. Almost every day he would show up in the lab to "work" on projects. I began ignoring him because I couldn't handle it. Yelling isn't too professional, and I wouldn't want to act that way, as tempting as it seems. I've earned the ever affectionate nickname of lab rat from him. As long as murder is still illegal, I'll have to put up with him (joking, people, but really). Steve and I though, have become good friends. He constantly saw me at the gym and was nice enough to show me around. I was teasing him about his workout routine (he bench presses about 3 times my body weight), and that's how I ended up with the boxing gloves on my hands.

"Thanks!" I replied to him. "You're a good teacher." Sweat completely drenched my tank top, and my hair was sticking to my back. It was probably around ten at night. I don't usually get out of the lab until 7:30, and I try to work out every day. I'm not a complete health nut or anything, I just like working out. It's in total contrast to sitting, standing, and thinking the whole day. "Your too kind m'am!" Steve said, holding up the rope for me to get out of the boxing ring. "Please, Steve! It's Andrea!" I really didn't like being called m'am. It made me feel old, somehow. "I'm going to hit the showers." He wiped his neck with a towel and tosses it at me. My reflexes kicked in and I caught it in the air. "Hey!" I threw it with some force back at him. There was a small smacking sound and then it was his turn to hurt. I mean, really, how bad can a towel hurt you? Plus, he's gone though a lot worse. "See yah Rogers!" I made my way to the woman's locker room. "Bye! See you tomorrow!" He replied as I walked through the door. There wasn't really anyone in here at this hour, so that made me feel better. I opened my locker and pulled out shampoo and body wash. Picking up a fresh towel, I headed to the shower section of the locker room. Closing the curtain behind me, I latched it to the side of the wall. I took a nice long cool shower, making sure every drop of sweat was washed away. I have this terrible habit of singing in the shower. I know, so embarrassing, but since no one was around, I got a little carried away, but I didn't care. It was a nice stress reliever for me. I almost minored in vocal performance, so at least it wouldn't sound bad, but still, people find that annoying.

After the shower I threw on a clean sports bra and a pair of soffee shorts. I wrapped my towel back around my body and stuffed my dirty clothes in my gym bag. With my room key in my hand, I headed down the hallway. It was dark and a lot of people were sleeping at this hour. Occasionally I would hear a tv or a radio, but no one was out. Rounding the corner of the hallway, I thought I heard a noise behind me. Instantly I jumped up and faced whatever was behind me. Nothing was there though. Weird. I peered back around the corner, but no anvil. I shrugged it off. Who knows, it may have been Steve or something I encouragingly told myself as I headed in the direction of my room. "Ah, so look who it is." A smooth voice spoke out from the darkness. My eyes strained to see in front of me, and I backed up instinctively. "Lab rat." I heard near my ear. I spun around, clutching my towel even tighter. A scream almost excaped my lips, but it got caught in my throat. "Gosh darn it Tony!" I whispered harshly. "Oh, did I scare you?" He teased, pulling an innocent face in the process. "I should smack you." I threatened, looking up at his face. "And, well, I probably deserve that." I raised my eyebowls and turned back around to grab my dropped gym bag. Then, my state of vulnerability was too tempting to the jerk behind me. I felt a hand on my back and in a second the towel that was protecting me was gone.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled, whipping back around to see the end of it flutter down the hallway I just came from. "TONY STARK BRING THAT BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I screamed, turning the corner. I heard laughing as I witnessed him running full speed down the hallway, my towel in tow. "COME AND GET IT CARHEART!" was his retort. My anger got the best of me and I ran down the hallway too, in pursuit of it. Joke's on him though, the only way out of this was into the woman's locker room or the main control center. He stopped just short of the wall, unsure of which way to turn, or to turn at all. In this moment of hesitation is when I caught up with him. Slowly he turned around to face me. Tony had the towel clutched in both hands tightly. Then, a smug smirk appeared, and he nodded to behind me. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach as I slowly turned around.

People had their doors partly open, lights were on, wondering what the heck was going on in their hallway. Of course, this had to be the hallway where the Avengers were staying. I spun back around to see the towel presented to me. Quickly I snatched it up and wrapped it haphazardly around myself. My cheeks were probably bright red and my face felt hot. Swinging my left hand back, I slapped the side of Tony Stark's smug face with the back of it. His jaw dropped open and a hand shot up to protect it. I made my walk of shame down the hallway all the way back to my room. I felt like crying from sheer embarrassment. Plopping down my bed, I didn't stir until my alarm clock went off at 6:30 the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"The clock talked loud. I threw it away, it scared me what it talked." ~Tillie Olsen, _Tell Me a Riddle_

The next day at work was misery. Pure misery. I cowardly made my way to the lab, trying to avoid anyone's glance. Sometimes I wish I had the power to be invisible, but as we all know, I'm not here because I'm a superhero. I'm just a scientist. The lab was my safe haven though, Bruce didn't bring up anything about it, and I respected him for it. I must have ruined my professionalism by running down the hallway in a bra and shorts chasing a man that everyone knows as a playboy. Definitely not the best combination.

As I headed into the lab, I recognized a man at my lab station. The long blonde hair was a dead giveaway. "Hey Thor!" He seemed a little edgy that I called his name aloud. "Ah, Lady Carheart! I have sanitized your working space with chemicals!" He held up a bottle of cleaner. "Oh, thank you!" Sweet. I set my bag underneath my desk. Bruce wanted me to have my own to work on, and I was glad I had one. "You are welcome." There was an awkward pause, like he was thinking about something. "The man of Iron has played a cruel trick on thou. No need to worry, I shielded my eyes from thee Lady Carheart." I was really hoping he wouldn't bring that up. It did make me feel better that someone else realized that Tony was a jerk.

"Well, thank you Thor." With a smile and a wave, he headed towards the door. "Thor," I asked him, throwing on my lab coat. "Put it back." His eyes became very wide. He knew he was caught. A small smile came across his face. Clearly defeated, he retrieved the silver wrapped food from his pocket. "You are a sharp one, fair maiden." Thor placed the Pop-Tarts back on my desk. "I wish that luck be with you today on your experiments!" I opened up the package and handed him one of the breakfast treats. "You can have one, but I needed some breakfast too." Graciously he grabbed it from my hands. Then, he was gone.

Today was my day to show Bruce my side of the work. I set up the hologram pads up to display all I had to contribute to the project. I went though each invention, expanding them, allowing him to see my calculations. He added a few things to tweak them, but I didn't mind. He allowed me to do the same to his work. We were a good team. In the middle of explaining the function of this certain serum, Tony decided to waltz on in. I completely ignored him as he took a seat next to Bruce, and continued to explain my project. Bruce gave me a few claps after I finished.

"Beyond impressive! You truly have a brilliant mind." My eyes flickered to Tony for a second. He was reclined back in his seat, his hand on his chin. His eyebrows were raised a bit, and I tuned my eyes back to Bruce. "Oh Tony, you have to see this one." Bruce said excitedly. A true science nerd. My kind of person. "Okay, let's see it. Did you calculate it correctly?" Bruce replied before I could. "Actually, it was something that you had worked on and she fixed it." Tony's eyes instantly met mine. "Burn." I mouthed to him. That classic smirk appeared on his face and he shook his head. I leant over the table to activate the holograph panel. I began explaining the basic information that I could remember and didn't need the panel to show. I looked up to make eye contact with the two. Bruce was glaring at Tony, but Tony was looking right at me. My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to figure out why he was upset. The shirt I put on this morning popped into my head. Instantly I shot up stick strait, my hands pulling my lab coat to the center of my chest.

"Let me get it Andrea." Bruce said, still glaring at Tony. His mouth came open, and it was his turn to look "confused". "What? She was doing a fine job of setting it up herself." He looked back at me, but not at my eyes. I buttoned up my lab coat and in my mind I was kicking him out of the lab. Despite the road block, I explained my correction on something Tony had worked on. He actually seemed impressed by my work, just like Bruce was. Soon after I finished, I went back to working on something Bruce had given me. The two of them talked over something at his desk, in rather hushed tones too. I asked Bruce if he needed me to go, but he said no. I was just a bit puzzled by their behavior. Was it about me? Did I do something wrong? I hoped I didn't, and went back to work.

And there she was. Waltzing around the lab on her toes. Constantly looking at her monitor, muttering measurements or names to herself. Placing various containers in different machines, occasionally stopping to look at them. As a result would appear, those doe like eyes would light up. Gosh, I wish she would take off that lab coat. "Does that sound about right?" I heard beside me. "Hmm?" I spun my chair back to face Bruce. "Gosh dang it Tony, focus!" I chuckled. "Do you know how hard that is for me?" I said in a hushed tone. Banner rolled his eyes. "Just because she is pretty doesn't mean you can just not work." I rolled my eyes. Whatever, I hated her anyways, and from what I could tell, the feeling was mutual. "Don't make me write you up again." I stood up from my chair and walked around the hologram currently playing. "I'm only looking, not touching this time!" I whispered. Bruce raised his eyebrows and just stared at me for a minute or so before carrying on. "Fury wants us to do a presentation on how to use some of this new stuff. I mean, if we replace the first aid's with all of these new things, and no one knows how to use them, then what's the point?"

Presentations were not too bad, except that I, for one, did not want to have to put a presentation together for this. "You know what, Bruce, I totally agree." I said, turning his serious face into a shocked one. "You mean you actually would?" Oh heck no, Bruce. "Ha, no. We make the lab rat due it." Bruce frowned, but he looked like he was thinking about it. "Come on, man. It looks like she knows most of the projects content anyways. It will also give her a chance to prove herself." He still seemed uncertain though. And people think I'm stubborn. "Well, okay, but only-" I completely cut him off to announce the good news. "Hey, lab rat, we have a job for you!" I said in a sing song voice. I could see her out of the corner of my eye tense up.

"Yes, Mr. Stark." Ugh, I hated being called that. Really, acting professional now? I was tempted to comment on it, but instead I told her "Mr. Stark was my father. It's Tony." I took another breath to explain her new job. "You," I spun around and pointed a finger at her. "Are going to give us, The Avengers, a presentation on all," I motioned to the table. "this stuff." I could see her eyes squint, like she was angry. I just smiled. "Alright." was her final reply. She turned briskly around and continued her work. I turned back around to Bruce and raised my arms up victoriously. No one slaps Tony Stark and gets away with it! Bruce shook his head, and went back to work. I gave Andrea one last glance before I did too.


	4. Chapter 4

"For disappearing acts, it's hard to beat what happens to the eight hours supposedly left after eight of sleep and eight of work." ~Doug Larson

I spent a ton of time preparing a solid presentation for this week. After I found out the project had been thrusted onto my shoulder, I was furious. Like I didn't have anything to do! I didn't see Tony working on anything! Bruce was some help though, and I was appreciative of it. To be honest, I wasn't terribly nervous to present it. I knew Steve really well, and Thor's morning visits soon became regular. Natasha and I ended up having a very long conversation on shoes. The only one I hadn't really talked to was Clint, but he always said hi to me at least. Now if we could just keep Tony at bay, then this whole thing would run very smoothly for me.

I had taken one of the laptops out of the lab back to my room with me. I was tweaking a few things on the slides. I wanted it to be interesting to the others, who may find me boring if I just drone on and on about things that they don't fully understand. Especially for Steve and Thor (no offence, but ones from a different world, and the other just woke up from the 1940's). That was basically the only stressful part.

I unlocked my room and took the laptop inside with me. I shed my lab coat on the chair near the door and placed the computer gently on the bed. After changing into more comfortable clothes, I began my work. I turned it on, and while waiting for it to wake up, I grabbed a snack. It didn't require a password, and let me right in. The background was of some very nice car. I never remember changing mine though in the lab. It didn't show my name on the screen. This was odd. Going underneath the control panel, I pulled up user accounts. My name was not on the account, but rather another. This was probably the best mistake I have ever made.

Quickly throwing on a pair of jeans, I then located my flash drive. Tucking it safe away in my pocket, I closed the laptop and threw my jacket over it. I raced to the lab. It would soon be inaccessible. Bruce was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Tony. Digging the drive out of my pocket, I then plugged it into my computer. Pulling up the correct file, I downloaded my project onto my flash drive. The screen flashed, letting me know that my file was downloaded. Ejecting it quickly, I booked it back down the hallway and into my room.

Closing the door quietly behind me, I walked in and uncovered the laptop. I downloaded the file onto it, and completed the few things on the project I needed too. Then I began to browse the other files and content on the computer, looking for something very specific. Logging onto the internet, I quickly got into the users facebook, email, anything that required a password and a user name. "Well, hello there." A grin spread from ear to ear across my face. Just what I needed.

Today was the day: presentation day. I decided to wear more make up than usual and dress up a bit nicer. I wasn't going to be hidden behind a lab coat today, and hey, I wanted to look good once in a while. I pulled on tights and plaid pencil skirt. I found a cute shear nude colored shirt with a cute collar and threw it over my black tank top. I sprayed some perfume on, and added a pair of earrings to my look. My hair hung to my mid back in curls. Classy and professional. This was going to be great. After putting on heels, I grabbed the laptop that I had for a few days and was out the door.

Bruce and I agreed to meet in the lab this morning. After buying two packages of Pop-Tarts, I headed into the lab. "It's a wonderful morning isn't it Lady Carheart?" Thor asked me as I entered on it. "Why, yes it is Thor." I insisted he called me Andrea, but he didn't like that too much, and I really didn't mind either way. "I got you something special." I sung as I put the Pop-Tart on my desk. "Two for me? You're too kind!" He embraced me into a large hug. Bruce chuckled from his desk. "Can you let go now?" I asked Thor. It felt like he was choking me. "Sorry! I am just very happy! I wish luck to thee on thy presentation!" He waved, and headed on out. Bruce began after he left."I can't wait to see your presentation. I'm sorry we sprung this on you with such a short notice." I smiled though. "It's not a bother! I am actually very excited for it!" Bruce got up from his desk and patted me on my back. "Well then, grab your laptop and let's go."

All of the Avengers were before me as I hooked the computer up to the projection screen. "Good morning everyone! If you don't know me already, which I believe most of you already do, I'm Andrea Carheart. I am a biochemist here at SHEILD, and I am going to give a presentation today on the new first aid project that I have been working on with Dr. Banner." I said, giving him special recognition. "The two of us have created a totally new advanced type of first aid for people like you. It will probably take around 30 minutes to complete, but please, feel free to ask questions at anytime. I can sort of jump around at times, so just let me know if you don't follow. Is everybody ready? Good, let's get started." I said, not really waiting for anyone. I saw Tony's hand go up, but no way was I going to answer that.

Grabbing the clicker off the table, I began explaining each thing in detail. What it was for, why we needed it, and a bit on its composure. Right as I clicked next to head onto my tenth slide, a code started covering the screen. Good, just as planned. I pretended to become confused and pressed a few buttons on the computer frantically. "Uh, sorry, I have no clue what's happening." Suddenly the screen went gray and then a black box with the play sign appeared. "What is this? I never had a video!" I spoke loudly. "Sorry for whatever this is," I said, motioning to the screen. "I can continue on thou-" I was interrupted just in time. The video began to play.

An oh so familiar annoying voice started off by saying "No, don't tape these kinds of things ladies. Please." The screen moved around and the picture came into focus. Two blonde girls in what looked like bikinis were leaning against a man with upside down sunglasses on. One was wrapped around each of his arms and they were laughing really hard. The man took his sunglasses off in the video and everyone in the room turned to look at at Tony. His eyes became very wide as he stared at the screen recognizing it was him. He was in utter and complete shock. I pretended I was too.

The camera zoomed out and there was some inaudible voice in the background. It sounded like more girls. We could all see Tony now, crystal clear. He was completely naked except for a towel that was laid across his lap. It looked like they were by a pool, and it was probably his pool. A few people were laughing really hard, and I had to turn away to keep myself from bursting out too. "Now, ladies," He said, slurring his words together. We could all tell from how he acted that he was completely wasted. "Hey, I said turn it off!" He yelled at the lady taking the video. "Ladies," He began again. "I will have you know, the suit isn't the only reason they call me Iron Man."

The room erupted in laughter now. I tried to keep a professional face, but I laughed a little. After that, the screen went totally black again, and then my presentation reappeared. "Tony, did you stick that in there?" I asked, sounding a little upset. He just gave me this stare, and he looked like he was biting his tongue. "It needed pizzazz." He spoke at last, throwing up his hands. I was surprised he took the blame for it, but I rolled my eyes and carried on with the presentation.

"And, well, that's all! Thank you guys for listening!" I concluded. I got a round of applause too, and that made me feel good. The lights came back on and I unplugged the computer from the projector. All of them filtered out to go eat lunch. It ended up taking around an hour just because of the questions. Bruce came over to me and began to unplug a few things for me. "That was an excellent presentation, Andrea. Impressive as always." I smiled at his praise. "Thanks Bruce." He and I carried the cables and hologram mats back to the lab and put them back up where they belonged. "Take as long of a lunch you'd like, you deserve it!" Bruce said, taking off his lab coat and heading to the cafeteria. I put mine on and decided to work for a bit.

Relief filled me and I was glad I didn't get caught. Soon the door opened, but I just assumed it was Bruce coming back in, but it wasn't. I paid no mind to Tony as he came over to the counter I was working at. His hands griped it tightly, making me jolt up. "How did you do it?" He asked, with a deadpan expression. I pulled an innocent face, tilting my head to the side, and daintily placed my hand on my cheek. "Whatever do you mean, Tony?" His eyes squinted and his voice dropped to almost a whisper. "How did you get that video?" I moved around my lab equipment a bit, thinking of something clever. "Did you hack my computer?" He tried again. I looked up at him. Our eyes met and I didn't dare look away. "Hack? But, Tony, I'm just a biochemist who just finished school. I never took any computer classes. I'm not an engineer like you are. I'm not even up to date with technology." I said with a smile. He still looked at me intently.

"I don't believe any of that. You _hacked_ my facebook. You pulled the video off of it, which is on a privet setting, and made this cute little interruption in your presentation, making it look like it was being hacked. I saw the code. That was a simple start up code for an early windows model computer. Not a video interception." I looked up from my work. "Oh, I am impressed Mr. Stark! Except your missing one tiny detail. I never hacked anything." Tony dragged a hand though his hair. "Then how in the world did you get it?" A terrified thought crossed his mind and it displayed across his face. "You weren't the one taking it, were you?" I laughed at his other assumption. "Thankfully, I wasn't." Tony looked even more confused.

"How. Did. You. Get. It?" Reaching underneath my working space, I pulled out the laptop. I set it gently to the side of my desk. "Maybe you should log out of the lab equipment when you're done with it Mr. Stark." I said in a mock scolding voice. He stared down at the laptop in horror. "Oh yes, it was so easy to find it. Nice journal, by the way, very nice." He lifted his head slowly up from the laptop to meet my smiling face. "That's privet!" He snapped. "Well, not anymore, now is it?" I was having way too much fun with this. But he deserved it. The Avengers see me half naked running down the hall, he gets this. It was an even trade.

Tony clenched his jaw and walked around in a circle, running his hand though his hair again. "Okay. Okay." He seemed to be at a loss of words. "My boss told me that my conduct was 'disorderly'", he made air quotes, "And that I have to make 'peace' with Lucifer, uh, I mean you."

My jaw dropped at his reference. Then I comprehended what he was saying. "You mean the boss said to?" I moaned. "Yep. My place. Friday.6:30 sharp. You already know the address since you've read the freaking journal." I smiled. "Yes, yes I do." He pulled the screen of the laptop up and logged out. "I'll only come since the boss said we have to." Tony looked up. "I wouldn't have asked otherwise, sweetheart." He said curtly. I just went back to working. He passed behind me and I felt a hand squeeze my butt. I would have slapped him if it wasn't for him leaning into my ear.

"Well played." He whispered, and then he strutted out of the lab. I went back to my work with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"It's a strange thing, but when you are dreading something, and would give anything to slow down time, it has a disobliging habit of speeding up." ~J.K. Rowling

"Oh come on! Please!" Natasha begged me. I stood my ground though. "No, I really do not want to wear that!" It was finally Friday, but for some reason I had dreaded it more than any Friday before it. Today was the day I had to go to Tony Stark's house. I wanted to keep my job, so it was a have to, not a want to.

"But you looked good in a skirt during your presentation!" She insisted. "Yeah, but I will definitely not feel comfortable in front of him in it!" Natasha shook her head. "You have great legs." She said, sounding almost defeated. Natasha continued to raid my closet for something for me to wear. "If I can't get you into a skirt, at least wear something tight!" She asked. I shook my head hard. "No! Natasha, I don't want to go, I have to go." She turned around and smiled at me. "Uh-huh." A smirk came across her face. "And all of that lunchtime bantering isn't flirting? I'm not oblivious." We did argue a lot, but that was real.

"It's not flirting! I'm serious when I say he's wrong a lot." She was still smiling. "And he's totally serious too when he calls you untalented and unattractive." I was taken aback by that. "He called me unattractive?" I said with a hurt voice. "See, case closed." Natasha smirked. Turning around, she continued to dig though my shirts. "You and Hawkeye seem pretty cozy." I added, playing her own game. She whipped around with wide eyes, and then the two of us busted out in a fit of giggles. "Okay okay, I'll stop! But seriously, let's find you something to wear!"

I plopped down on the bed. "You know, his favorite color is red." She pulled out a pair of red skinny jeans from my dresser. Grabbing two shirts, an ACDC and Led Zeppelin, she held them out for me to choose. "He loves rock and roll, and apparently you do to! Its fate!" She said dramatically. We both laughed again and I chose the ACDC one. It was black with the logo across it, matching the red jeans perfectly. My hair was good to go (I'm naturally curly, so I just had to tame it).

"Wear pumps!" Natasha held up a pair of black heels. "Uh, no." I said, applying a bit more mascara. "Please? Do it for me!" She never liked to dress up, but gosh, when it came to me, it was like I was a doll. "Fine! Fine, I'll wear them." She popped in the bathroom. "Really? Great!" I applied red lipstick, which completed the look. "Okay, do I look okay, but then again it's not that I care?" She laughed at that. "You look hot girlfriend!" We both began to giggle again. "So, what are you big plans tonight?" I asked. Since she was a spy, it was hard to tell if she was lying or not.

"Not much. Just hanging out with some friends." She said so casually. "Uh-huh." I said with a smirk. Lightly she hit me on the arm. "Don't tell anybody!" She whispered. "Your secret is safe with me." I promised. "Oh! Andrea, you're going to be late!" Natasha tossed me my purse that was on the nightstand. "Go go go!" She tried to rush me out the door. "Okay, coming!" I took one more look in the mirror. There was a huge knot in my stomach. Why? I asked myself. Let's get this over with.

Once I finally caught a cab, I told him the address straight of the top of my head. "10-8-80 Malibu Point." The man didn't say anything, he just stepped on it. I bet he's taken lots of girls over there before. Ugh, I just really did not want to do this. I mean, sure, it wasn't adult like behavior of me to be so resistant to resolution, but it was Tony. He wasn't an adult, he was like a two year old! I clutched the handles of my bag tighter.

The ride surprisingly took a while. I didn't know he lived out this far. I had to walk a ways from the helicarrier drop off point to the nearest street, and it was not fun in heels like these. Soon the buildings of the city faded away. I saw a sandy beach that was completely deserted. The landscape did a total 360. I had never been out here before, and it was absolutely gorgeous. The cab came to a stop in front of a large gate. "This is as far as I can take you m'am." I thanked the cabbie, paid him, and got out.

A small screen was implanted in the stone wall, and I tapped it a few times. Patiently I waited for something or someone to open the gate. "Miss Carheart?" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. "Yes, that's me." I replied. The gate swung open and I walked into the complex. All the architecture amazed me. Arches, elaborate angles, and each wall seemed to be a bit different. It was all very impressive. After a bit of wandering, I found the front door. I looked for a doorbell, but there wasn't one.

"Hold on one second, Miss Carheart. Mr. Stark is not replying at the moment." I nodded. "So, how are you?" I asked. That poor guy must be miserable having to work here. "Me? Oh, I am quite fine. Not many have asked me that before. Are you sure you are here to meet Mr. Stark?" I laughed. This guy was funny! "Yes, I am sure." I heard a beep and the door opened up.

"Welcome in, Miss Carheart." I took a step inside. "It's Andrea, please." Paying attention to the house now, I was completely blown away. It was bright, classy, and modern. Tony picked this out? I couldn't believe it. I actually liked it a lot. I didn't know what to do so I just stood there. "He can't. JARVIS is programmed to say mister, miss, or misses." I heard come from my right. Turning, to face the noise, I saw Tony.

He was dressed in an argyle sweater vest with a purple dress shirt underneath it. The shirt underneath laid untucked, and he was in jeans and socks. "JARVIS?" I asked. Tony smiled. "It's my artificial intelligence system." I returned the smile as he came across the room towards me. "Yours? You made it?" I asked, sounding shocked. "Yeah, of course. You act like I can't do anything." He laughed. I stood there awkwardly still, feeling so tiny in a house this elaborately big.

"She's very polite, sir." Jarvis chimed in. "Thanks, Jarvis." He said, sounding a bit annoyed at his comment. "Can I take you bag?" He asked. I was currently looking at the ceiling and just stuck it out in front of me. I heard Tony chuckle. "Like it?" I nodded my head up and down. "I've never seen anything like it." He came and stood by me after hanging up my bag. "Thanks."

I took a step forward and Tony stood in front of me. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to search you before you can enter in." My eyes got wide and I a crazed look appeared on my face. "Just kidding." He said, laughing. "Ah, you face was priceless." He walked on into the house, and I followed in tow, still in a state of awe. The room we walked into was done in a completely ivory color, with tan couches that were lined up around a coffee table. Their backs faced a window that overlooked the beautiful ocean behind the house. I mindlessly wandered over to it, putting my hand up to touch it, but I never actually touched the glass. Looking up, I saw a circular skylight in the ceiling. This thing must have so many levels.

"It is a great view. Great to drink coffee in front of." I turned around to see him right behind me. "You think this is nice, wait till you see my garage." He headed down the stairs, and then back up a few. "Come on, I don't bite." I laughed, and after taking one more glance out the window, I did.


End file.
